File talk:Bloodline.png
Spoiler note Excuse me for leaving Ace hanging out there, I'll fix the tree when the chapters out. His current relationship, by geneology step-up terms means he is a sibling, but doesn't say he is related to Dragon. This is just a quick job. Any other suggestions while I'm working on the tree? One-Winged Hawk 18:07, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Version 2 of this diagram is done and much better laid out. You'll see it when the chapters out. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:16, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::#Put Portgas(the mother) next to Dragon when the chapter is out. ::#The birthday thing maybe abit too much. Most family trees only need the connection between the individuals. ::#The setup is okay and easy to understand. However considering that the possibility of more of the family will be revealed in the future, what with all the D's, try maybe doing something like this in the future when the time comes. ::That's all I can think of at the moment.Mugiwara Franky 18:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Point 1 is already in version 2. Point 2... Okay 'll loose that... Point 3... Was thinking on something like that but declined because the wiki system doesn't always go perfect. For now it just seemed easier to have it as a diagram. There is actaully a tree code you can use on wikipedia, but tracking it down is hard and I never liked it. If it gets complex, I'll switch from the diagram though. One-Winged Hawk 19:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also, itsclear Ace is really called "Monkey D. Ace" not "Portgas D. Ace"... But lets stick with "Portgas D. Ace" for his article because its what everyone knows him by. The diagram will list Monkey D. Ace first and Portagas D. Ace afterwards. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Dummies guide: Quick expla on how tradional family trees are done. I know there are variable version of a tree but I've done it in the old fashioned style and that can sometimes confuse people. #The reason for the "=" sign is to say they are equally married to each other. #If either partner remarriages, their second marriage (or more if it came to that) is also written on the tree, but seperated by another "=" and written usually next to the person who remarried (husband will make remarriages go to the left and wife to the right) or underneath. #But regardless the next generation line will always be drawn from the "=" sign between the to married individuals to signal they are born from THAT particular marriage and none others. If it ever comes to that we'll deal with choices then. Ultimately though any tree will focus on one or two lines, second marriages usually get drawn on a seperat tree to the first marriage. Lets hope this tree doesn't need to be that complexified. That goes out to you Oda! Though with the Will of D thing... As MF said expect it to get complex in the distant future because of it. Strickly speak, we'll stick to a diagram produced in an art program until it has to explained beyond the Monkey D. family.One-Winged Hawk 00:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Also, eldest child always is written first. That I've fixed on version 2. A "-" sign between two individauls like here means that they are siblings, but parents of one child are unknown. We don't need to worry though as the chapter will remove that. Only thing with this diagram is Luffy's mother isn't confirmed now, there is no say on if Luffy and Ace have the same mother, just the same father. We know Dragon + Portgas produced Ace, so there is something confirmed at least. Though correct me if I'm wrong that convo at Arlong PArk forums got complex when they were discussing it. One-Winged Hawk 00:12, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :The chapter is out now. Whether or not Portgas is Luffy's mom can be debatable but for the moment it's best to show her as thus. There is no evidence stating she is but by common sense, its more speculative stating she isn't. If the story gets more complex with Dragon having a second wife, then the diagram should be changed but only if and when Oda decides to include it. For now, just keep it simple based on common sense.Mugiwara Franky 06:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Diagram updated... Any other comments on it before we call it a day? One-Winged Hawk Curiousity... What diagram can everyone see right now? --One-Winged Hawk 08:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :The old one? The new one was able to show when you updated it. It apparently takes some time for some of our uploads to show up on our own computers when we update pictures. For most others, it shows.Mugiwara Franky 09:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, that explains it. To me I see the old picture, but its got the width and height of the new picture so its slightly obscure looking. One-Winged Hawk 09:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Best revert back to the new one you added before since the problem has been explained.Mugiwara Franky 09:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wait nevermind, it's okay.Mugiwara Franky 09:22, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I still see the old version... Can someone do me a favor, re-upload the new version to see if this changes anything? Its beginning to annoy. One-Winged Hawk 07:17, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Uploaded the image for you as requested.Mugiwara Franky 07:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah! Cheers, that worked out fine, now I can see it. I hope this doesn't have to happen again. This was so annoying. One-Winged Hawk 07:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::By the way, here's a tip to see if an image you changed is working or not. On a different article, write the image but on different scale. Ex. . If the new image shows, then its working. Though this usually works for me, I'm not sure if it will work for others.Mugiwara Franky 08:04, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, you learn something new everyday. :-) One-Winged Hawk 08:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Extra Details I suggest that we should add the date of birth and date of death, like they do on a real family tree. If anyone read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, then they would see that the family tree in there gives such details. Even though we knew that none of them died, we should say something like "Born date" and "Died blank", leaving the death blank because they haven't died yet, but may be anytime, Ace being a possibility. Yatanogarasu 23:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Tried that, but its a little crampy to do. I can readd them quite easily, I'll need someone to second the idea though since both me and MF threw it out previously. One-Winged Hawk 07:52, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :While maybe a fine detail, it probably can't be applicable to this family tree because of two important things. Not everyone's birthday is revealed and from what we know and you have said, there isn't a dead Monkey yet.Mugiwara Franky 07:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::My personnel opinion on the matters been that many things should be kept simple until the tree needs to expand beyon what we currently have. Considering this is just a quick note of relationships... One-Winged Hawk 08:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Update Because we know that Ace is Roger's son and not Dragon's, this picture needs to be updated or be deleted Joekido 05:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I left it for deletion, its best we avoid things like this I figured due to Oda being a B****** and misleding everyone. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 10:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Then let's ask MF to delete it. Joekido 10:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Category:Deleted File Talk Pages